prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris Taylor (Book Character)
Iris Taylor was Alison DiLaurentis's roommate at the Preserve at Addison-Stevens after Tabitha Clark. Later, she befriended Hanna Marin during her brief time at the Preserve and Emily Fields when Emily was looking for information about the real Ali. Physical Appearance Iris has pale blonde hair, pale skin, and almond-shaped green eyes. When Hanna first sees Iris, Iris reminds her of "Ali." But, on closer examination, she notes the girl's rounder face, pointier features, and different eye color. When Emily first sees Iris, she notes that she "couldn't have weighed more than ninety pounds." Biography In Heartless, Iris appears to be one of the popular girls at the mental clinic, the Preserve at Addison-Stevens. She wears designer clothing and often makes fun of the nerdier residents. She was first sent to the clinic when she was 12-13 years old for anorexia. Iris had stopped eating for a week and continued to have issues with her weight in and out of the various hospitals she was admitted to. Hanna becomes her new roommate and Iris whisks her away from a table of the people she considers "freaks." Iris shows her roommate the best features of the clinic—a spa and a gym for instance—and is very upfront about her eating disorder, claiming that it is "the only ''acceptable reason to be here." Iris has quite the reign over the Preserve since she has access to a room that most staff don't have the authority to enter. The room is covered with murals of people's faces and animals, and it also has stacks of gossip magazines that Iris gets other people to sneak in for her. Iris and Hanna become close friends instantly. The two bond over having uninvolved fathers and weight issues. Iris tells her new friend all about her old roommate, Courtney. Hanna is slightly annoyed by the constant chatter about her but willingly listens to her friend's stories. Iris asks about Hanna's reason for being at the Preserve, to which Hanna claims she's in for her eating disorder as well. However, the truth comes out in a group therapy session when one of the residents steals the latest issue of a gossip magazine before Iris could read it. The patient shows everyone headlines about the Pretty Little Liars. Iris is enraged by her roommate's deception and calls her another freak, just like her old roommate. Eventually Hanna tells her all about her recent troubles and Iris pretends to be sympathetic. However, when Hanna finds a picture of herself and Iris posing in the secret room, she notices a mural of Ali's face behind them in the picture. Hanna checks the secret room and finds the mural, just where it was in the photo. When the police come to retrieve Hanna from the Preserve, Hanna confronts Iris about the mural and suspects that she killed "Alison." Iris plays coy and teases her with Ali's trademark statement, declaring, "I'm Iris, and I'm fabulous!" Little does Hanna know that Iris was the friend of "Ali's" twin "Courtney." In ''Wanted, it is revealed that Iris knew "Courtney's" true identity and was in on her plan to ruin the Pretty Little Liars. She even knew that Hanna would become her roommate. In Ali's Pretty Little Lies, which takes place before the rest of the book series, Iris is mentioned briefly as Alison's roommate at the Preserve at Addison-Stevens who was getting released. She acts strangely when she meets Courtney, and it's implied that Ali told her all about Courtney stealing her life. Later in the book, Courtney spots Iris at the mall with her friends. Iris gives her strange, menacing looks and Courtney plays it off when questioned by her friends by quickly darting away. In Crushed, Emily goes to the Preserve to question Iris on what she knows about Real Ali. Iris says that she'll tell her what she needs to know if Emily gets her released. She reveals she's been stuck in the Preserve for four years straight without release time since she was last put back in. Emily pretends to be Iris's cousin and successfully signs her out. When in Emily's car, Iris reveals that she has a bucket-list of things to do while she is out of the Preserve and will give Emily "Ali tidbits" as they make their way down the list, which includes shoplifting and finding Tripp, her old boyfriend who used to be a patient at the Preserve. Emily reluctantly lets Iris stay at her home, where she bonds with Emily's family. This angers Emily that Iris is acting just like another member of the family and fitting in so quickly. The next day, Iris makes Emily take her to the King James Mall so Iris can shoplift at Saks, knocking off another item on her bucket-list. Emily is appalled that Iris invited Mrs. Fields as well, who shows up unexpectedly. Once Emily and Iris are in the car alone, Iris offers Emily an Ali tidbit and asks her what she wants to know. Emily asks if Ali had a boyfriend, and Iris teases the answer for a while, saying that "everyone wanted a piece of her." Iris also asks if Emily was the one who was in love with Ali, asking about the Poconos fire and if Emily was still in love with her. Iris also says that Real Ali knew she would "win Emily over" by using the fact that she was in love with Their Ali. Emily gets angry at Iris for teasing her, until Iris tears up saying that she was in love once too, making Emily soften up a little. Finally, Iris tells Emily that Ali did have someone special, saying that she "talked about him all the time," and that "they were really tight." However, when Emily asks more questions about him, such as his name and whether he was a patient at the Preserve, Iris tells her that Emily only asked if Ali had a boyfriend, not what his name was. The next day, on their way home from the mall, Emily tells Iris about her relationships with Their Ali, Maya, and Jordan, prompting Iris to open up about Tripp. She said that they were "great friends" who were "going in a romantic direction," until he was released from the facility. Although he promised to visit her, he never did, and, due to the prohibition of e-mails and cellphones at the Preserve, she never knew where to find him. Iris wants to find him because he "owes her an explanation." Iris also opens up about her personal life, including her reason for being in the Preserve. Iris has a case of anorexia that has been helped only a bit by being sent to the Preserve. She says that her therapist insists that it's for attention, due to her father having left when Iris was small, leaving her with a neglectful mother who dates a lot of men, "each one worse than the last." Iris's mother's current boyfriend is paying for her daughter to be in the Preserve. When they reached their destination, Keppler Creek, to steal a paddleboat, they found that the boats were locked up tight. Iris sees an oak tree and is reminded of how she used to come there as a child, and that Real Ali mentioned coming there a lot too. She talked of how Ali wanted to go to the creek when she was released, which was after Ian was arrested for murdering Their Ali. Iris said that Real Ali had been excited about his arrest, and knew that her parents would come to release her soon. Iris says that she didn't know that Ali had killed Courtney, so she didn't realize that Ali had known her parents would come get her because they had feared that she had killed her twin, so they locked her up in the Preserve. When Ian was arrested, they had thought that they had made a terrible mistake. Iris says that Ali had wanted to meet her best friend at creek. Emily asks for his name, but Iris changes the subject by offering the idea of skinny-dipping. After some hesitation, Emily joins her and then Iris tells her she never knew Ali's boyfriend name since it was never mentioned around her. In Deadly, Emily goes to the Preseve to see Iris. She’s told that Iris is missing. She also asks about a male patient who was friends with Ali, but the man doesn’t say anything. After telling Agent Fuji about Iris and A, Iris was found tied up in the woods, half-dead. In Toxic, Iris is said to be recuperating at a local hospital. Notes *Iris was friends with Real Ali and knew about how her twin, Courtney, switched with her. *Iris also knew about Ali's plans to make the liars and Courtney miserable. *In Crushed, Iris claims to have dated Tripp Maxwell. However, in Ali's Pretty Little Lies, Ali (posing as Courtney in the Preserve) told her visiting family that she was dating her tutor named Tripp. **It turns out that Iris and Tripp never dated, because in reality Tripp (really Nick) was always in love with Alison. *In Ali's Pretty Little Lies, Iris has blue eyes. Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Females Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin